Time to end it
by Wolfafterthemoon
Summary: Espeon and Umbreon have fought for as long as Espeon can remember. She has always fled because he was too strong. How will she live through this when he begins to show during the day? Rated-T for death.
1. Chapter one Bump in the night

**Hey, this is my first pokemon fanfiction. I would like to hear ANYTHING that I did wrong. go into the DEEPEST detail you can please because I want to get better and I only can if I know what I need to fix. **

**I know it is kind of short. I apologize. I made this as long as I could without starting the planned second chapter here.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own pokemon.**

**Chapter one.**

**Bump in the night.**

An Espeon slept Quietly in the hollow of a tree. The night was warm. Volbeat and Illumise flew quietly through the air as the Volbeat tried to attract their mates. The Espeon slept soundly as dreams of berries and friends flew through her mind.

A sudden twitch awoke her. She opened her brown eyes. _He's here._ She thought in terror. Her future sight had warned her later than usual. It was too late to flee. Lifting herself to her feet she looked around desperately for a exit other than the one she had come in through. Her head swung around as a twig snapped and red eyes appeared from the darkness.

A evil laugh reverberated around the small clear. Espeons fear coiled in her chest. She had no exit. The umbreon slowly approached. "There you are." He said in a sinister voice.

Espeon was shaking. "Why don't you leave me alone?" She whispered. Her purple fur was bristling as much as it seemed possible.

Umbreon let out a chuckle. "Because I won't stop until my prey is dead." He hissed. "Dark pulse!" A pulse of pure darkness shot towards Espeon. She screamed.

Espeon was thrown back and the tree fell over. Now, the tree was like a log with only one exit. Espeon leaped to her feet. She was in so much pain. The dark attack had wounded her chest. She spun around and dashed deeper into the tree trunk. Darkness enveloped her.

Umbreon let out another chuckle. "You chose to hide in the darkness? You are an idiot, Espeon!" He hissed and raced into the tree after her.

Espeon could see his Crimson red eyes as they approached. She held back a scream and found a hole in the side of the trunk. She slipped through it and became stuck.

Espeon struggled to go either way, but was unable to budge. Muffled words reached espeons ears, "Stuck? I'll help you." Umbreon said. "Dark pulse!"

Espeon was hit. The bark around her broke immediately and she was thrown at least twenty feet away. She landed with a soft "_Thump!_" and was still for a moment.

Espeon forced herself to her paws. She looked at the Umbreon who was _strolling_ towards her as if this was easy. "Confuse ray!" Espeon screeched and a colorful beam shot towards the Umbreon.

Umbreon, hit, stumbled around. His eyes were unfocused as he searched for his opponent. While she had the chance Espeon fled.

Espeon ran as fast as she could. Her wounds fatigued her. She stumbled and tripped but kept getting back to her paws and running. Her chest and rear hurt from the dark pulses.

The light of the morning sun began to leak from the horizon. Tired, Espeon slowed down. She searched for a place to rest. By now she should have lost him. She usually does after running that long.

She found an oak tree with large roots that stuck out of the ground. She dug an area big enough for her to lay under a root and curled up for some sleep.

Espeon opened her eyes. The sun was high in the sky. She knew she had slept until noon. She rose to her paws and squeezed out from under the oak roots. She glanced around quickly and found that Umbreon wasn't around.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She looked up at the sky and basked in the sunlight for a few minutes, then she started her usual daily chores.

First on the list; Food.

Espeon padded through the forest. She came upon a small plant with ripe, blue oran berries. Espeon licked her lips and lifted herself onto her back legs.

She plucked a berry and sat down to eat. She ate a few more. When she was satisfied she went for a walk through the forest.


	2. Chapter two Prey

**Please comment. if there are no comments in twenty-four hours I won't continue with this fan fiction.**

**Chapter two.**

**Prey.**

Espeon wondered through the forest. She heard the laughter of two young pichu's. She padded over. "Espeon!" They screeched and hugged her.

Espeon laughed, "Hey guys!" She greeted. "How are you now?" She asked.

"Good!" They said in unison. They began to run around her excitedly.

"That's great!" Espeon said. She smiled as the began playing around with her tail. She swung it around for them.

The pichu's raced after her tail. One ran into the other as Espeons tail change route and went over their heads and off to the other side. They laughed.

Espeon kept a smile on her face even though she wished to have this close relationship with her brother. The pichu's play fought with each other. Espeon felt a bit sorrowful for her lost brother. She knew he would never come back though.

A rustling made Espeons head swing around and she looked at the raichu that appeared from the undergrowth. "There you are!" She said and scooped up the two Pichu's. "How dare you take my Pichu's!" She hissed at Espeon.

"I didn't-" But it was to late for the Raichu was already gone. Espeon sighed. She hated it when The Pichu's mother got like this. It was always so much fun to be around them.

Espeon stretched and went on her way. She walked quietly with her head tipped towards the sun. The sun had helped to heal Espeons wounds and she felt barely anything from the night before. It only proved how fast a pokemon could heal when in the right situation.

The wind whistled through the canopy of trees above Espeons head. She felt the warm sun on her back through the openings between the leaves.

Espeon stopped. Her ear twitched. _What was that?_ She wondered. She thought she had heard something, but she didn't know what.

Espeon turned and pricked her ears for the slightest sound. "Help..." was what she heard.

Espeon dashed towards the quiet plea. She found herself in a densely vegetated area. A Budew sat next to a tree root. "What is it?" Espeon asked as she came forward.

"My foot is caught." The budew cried.

Espeon came forward. "Don't worry, I'll get it out." She promised. She looked at the two roots that the small green foot was stuck under.

Espeon pushed her front paws in between the two roots and pried it open. The budew pulled her foot out and Espeon let the roots go. "Thank you!" The budew said.

"Oh," A voice espeon recognized. She spun around to see Umbreon. "You're thanking her?" His voice was menacing. Espeon could feel the budew shaking. "Any friends of prey is prey for me!" He hissed.

Espeon hissed nervously, "Leave her alone!" She barked. She moved in front of the budew protectively.

Umbreon laughed, "You? Protecting someone?" He sneered, "To easy." He growled.

A growl escaped Espeons throat. "Leave her alone!" She repeated.

"Dark pulse!" A wave of shadows hit Espeon and budew. Espeon was thrown back. She carefully twisted so that she would flip over budew instead of land on her.

Espeon hit her head on a tree. She had to take a moment to recover.

"Dark claw!" Espeon looked up and saw Umbreons shadowy claws slash across budew.

"No!" She screamed as the budew fell. Espeon could sense that budews life had left her. Espeons tail fell to the ground as she stared at he lifeless body of the small, green pokemon. Sorrow surged through her.

A satisfied look appeared on Umbreons face as he saw espeons reaction. "You didn't think pokemon could die, did you." He sneered with a look off complete and certain entertainment.

Espeon didn't speak. She stared at the body of the little pokemon she had just helped. Umbreon snarled, "Your turn." He hissed. "Dark claw!" He screeched. Espeon dodged the attack. She turned and fled. She wouldn't be able to fight him in this condition. Not with all this fear.


	3. Chapter Three the fear

**Alright, here's chapter three! R&R Please!**

**Chapter three.**

**The fear.**

Espeon ran. She just ran. The trees passed quickly as she raced at her top speed. The land beneath her paws kept move and changing it was hard to stay upright.

Espeons tail trailed behind her. Shadows seemed to move around her making her run faster. The daylight had always protected her before, but now, he appeared during the day. He hated the sunlight. Espeon knew that, but if he was able to attack her during the day, She had no clue as to how she would ever get away.

She didn't stop moving. Not to drink. Not to eat. Not once. Her paws began to move rhythmically as she became used to it. She ignored the soreness and kept going.

It was sunset when her legs finally collapsed underneath her. She gasped for breath. After she had laid still for a little while she got back to her paws and padded carefully to a puddle of water.

She lapped the water up as if she had just come from a desert. The water felt so good and cooling. It almost tasted sweet.

After drinking out of the puddle she pulled herself to a oak tree. The roots were sticking out of the ground like the last, only these were a bit higher.

She slid under one. She didn't need to dig for these roots were much higher than the ones from the night before.

Espeon let herself relax. The air felt cool around her as the sun set. Her consciousness slowly leaked away until she was asleep.

_Red eyes pierced the night. Espeon was frozen as she stared at Umbreon. He laughed Wickedly. "Good bye, my prey." He hissed. "Dark Pulse!" The shadows blasted Espeon back. _

_Espeon screamed as Umbreon stood over her. "Shadow claw!" He hissed as his paw rose into the air. His claws darkened and grew, becoming shadows. The claws cut open Espeons neck and she choked. _

_She could no longer breathe. Blood spilled from her throat and her eyes began to lose focus. An evil laugh pierced the night as Umbreons satisfaction filled the air. _

Espeon flinched into consciousness. Her eyes snapped open. She could sense him again. Every sound made her jump. She searched for any sign of him. Her eyes were meant for daylight and his were meant for the night.

The shaking Espeon rose to her feet and slipped out from under the roots. Her eyes darted to every place she could think of.

"You are getting very bad at this." A sneer made her look up at Umbreon as he sat on a root above her.

Espeon backed away and he leaped down and landed in front of her. "Nightmares?" He teased. "I can make those nightmares go away." He growled.

"Leave me alone!" Espeon screeched. She was shaking throughout her body and felt completely helpless against Umbreon.

Umbreon tilted his head to the sky and laughed. When he was finished her looked back down at Espeon, "That's the same thing you said when I killed that budew." He reminded her.

Espeon shivered. She didn't want to be reminded of the budew. It was all her fault that she was dead. She couldn't even do anything about it. "Dark pulse!" Espeon was thrown back once again by the pulse of dark energy.

Espeon yelped. "Quick attack!" She screamed and raced towards the dark pokemon.

"Oof!" Umbreon hissed. "Dark claw!" The shadowy claws crossed Espeons face and she was thrown backwards.

Espeon was dazed for a moment. She shook her head and got to her paws again. "Psybeam!" A brightly colored beam hit Umbreon.

He snarled as he landed on the ground, dazed. Espeon took this as a chance to flee. She turned tail and raced away again.


	4. Chapter four like a twin

**Alright, chapter four. R&R please.**

**Chapter four.**

**Like a twin.**

Espeon soon slowed. She was too tired to keep moving like this. Sooner or later she knew he would catch her when she needed rest.

Espeon let her pace become a slow trot. The morning wasn't close and she wished she could bring it sooner than nature wanted it to, but she knew he could still find her during the day.

Red eyes appeared and Umbreon came out of the shadows. Espeon Screamed. Umbreon looked at her in surprise.

Espeon realized that this wasn't Umbreon, it was another Umbreon. He looked at her with concern, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Espeon thought. "Y-Yes, You reminded me of someone..." She was still shaking from when she thought he was Umbreon.

"You look like you need some rest."

"No!" Espeon said, "I-I mean, I wouldn't want to burden you." She said, trying to be a little more polite.

"You look like you've seen a haunter." The Umbreon said, but, unlike what she was used to, it didn't sound like he was teasing her. "You can tell me what's bothering you."

"It's," Espeon began, "Just another Umbreon." She said.

"Another Umbreon?" He said, "Where? Could I meet him?" He asked.

"You don't want to." Espeon said. She then told The other Umbreon what Umbreon was like.

"A disgrace to all Umbreons!" The Umbreon said. "I'd like to find him and teach him how he should act!" Espeon smiled slightly.

She thought that another Umbreon might be able to beat Umbreon. "My name is Fate, by the way." He said.

Espeon nodded. "Are you sure you want to meet him?"

"Yes." The Umbreon said confidently.

"Oh, joy!" Espeon gasped and spun around to see Umbreon. "How nice it is to meet you, I am going to have to say, good bye." He snarled.

Fate stepped forward. "How dare you! You are a disgrace to our species!"

"Oh?" Umbreon sneered, "Am I? Or, is that you?"

A snarl ripped from Fate's throat. "Shadow ball!" He exclaimed and a ball of shadows shot towards Umbreon. Umbreon ducked under the Dark ball.

"Dark pulse!" He screeched and a pulse of dark energy hit Fate. Umbreon quickly jumped forward when Fate was knocked down. "Shadow claw!" His claws slashed through fates neck.

Fate choked and struggled to breathe. Blood spilled from his throat just as it did for Espeon in her Dream. His eyes quickly lost focus and his body became limp.

Espeon was horrified as she stared at his body. She hadn't paid attention to Umbreon when he moved towards her.

"Dark pulse!" The attack hit her easily and she was thrown down.

Espeon quickly leaped back onto her feet, "Confuse ray!" But nothing happened. _What?_ She thought.

Umbreon sneered, "Lost your attack? Ha!" He laughed. "Hyper beam!" I screeched. The beam charged for a moment before hitting Espeon so quickly she couldn't have blinked.

Espeon landed on her side limply. She shook as she tried to move. Umbreons laugh of satisfaction ripped the nights silence. He walked forward slowly as he relished the moment of his opponents defeat. A snarl ripped from his throat. "To easy." He hissed. "Shadow claw!" His claws lengthened and changed into shadows. He brought them down.

_No!_ Espeon thought and shut her eyes tightly. She suddenly felt the ground underneath her disappear. No pain or anything. Then, she felt like she was falling. She landed with a soft _Thump!_

Espeon peaked open her eyes. She found herself in a meadow. She recognized it, but couldn't get her head around where she was. She knew one thing though, She had used teleport.

**To make sure everything is clear, there will be another chapter!**


	5. Chapter five Time to end it

Alright, this is the last chapter! R&R please.

**Chapter five.**

**Time to end it.**

Espeon rose to her paws and looked around. This meadow was so familiar, yet she couldn't think of where she was. She tilted her head towards the moon. It was full and shined brightly. It gave everything a silver tinge.

Espeon thought. She tried to remember where she was. A gentle breeze swept across the meadow. Then, warm childhood thoughts came to her mind. Her and her brother playing in this meadow. They were eevees then. That was the easiest times in her life.

That was before Umbreon. It was one day, when they were in the meadow that she evolved. Then, that night, He evolved into an Umbreon. She was proud and happy for him, then he attacked Her. She couldn't understand why he did it.

Espeon realized that, she never truly fought back because she thought that he was still the same eevee inside. He wasn't anymore.

Espeon realized that her brother was dead. Gone forever. She already knew he would never come back, but when that realization truly hit her, it crushed her.

Espeon wanted her brother back. She wanted it all to be like it was before they had evolved. _Why did he change so much?_ Espeon wondered helplessly.

She then wondered how much she had changed. She wondered what other than her appearance changed. She found little. _How could I have not changed and he change so drastically?_ She wondered.

Espeon felt guilty for the deaths that her brother had caused, and she also felt guilty for her changing first. She thought that, maybe, if he had evolved first then he wouldn't be like this.

She couldn't think of how that made sense though. Right then, she felt like the entire world was against her. Like nothing wanted to go her way.

_He is no longer my brother._ Espeon thought, _He has killed those who I have helped and those who have tried to help._ She thought. _I can't let him do this anymore! Not to anyone ever again. _Espeon knew what she had to do, but she couldn't see it possible.

Her own brother. She knew she had to, but she needed rest first.

The morning was soon upon espeon and she awoke from a dreamless sleep. She rose to her paws. She wasn't ready, but she would do it anyway.

Espeon walked out of the tree she had slept in and walked into the forest. On her way, she spotted an oran berry plant. She ate and felt refreshed. Maybe even ready.

Espeon went on. She was now in search of her brother. She knew he was looking for her and that he would show up at any moment.

There he was. His red eyes were the first to appear, then the rest of him as he slipped out of the shadows with a scowl on his face. "Learned a new trick, huh?" She sneered.

Espeon didn't flinch or shake. Her eyes were determined as she looked into his. He growled. Something seemed different.

"Umbreon," Espeon began, "Stop now, or else." She told him.

He laughed, "You wouldn't hurt a fly." He hissed. "Dark pulse!" He screeched.

"Teleport!" Espeon disappeared. She quickly appeared behind Umbreon. "Psybeam!" She hissed and the attack hit straight on.

Umbreon was blow into a tree by the attack. "You're going to pay for that!" He hissed. "Shadow claw!" He dove at Espeon, but she simply dodged it like he usually did her attacks.

"Quick attack!" Espeon hit Umbreon in the side and he stumbled away with a wince.

He glared at her, "Hyper beam!" He screamed and the beam loaded long enough for-

"Teleport!" The beam disappeared in the forest as Espeon was no longer there to stop it.

Espeon reappeared next to the recharging Umbreon. "Quick attack!" She screeched and knocked him down. She pinned him down. "Solar beam!" The attack loaded.

Umbreons eyes Widened. A look of complete shock over came his features. The beam came down on him.

Espeon backed away. She needed to recharge, but that wasn't a problem. Umbreon didn't get up to attack her. He would never attack her or any others again.

Relief and grief crashed onto Espeon. She was relieved that he would never torment her again, but he was still her brother.

The helplessness left her, but sorrow filled her entire body. She slowly walked towards her brothers corpse. She crouched next to him and cried. He would never come back. Not as Eevee, nor Umbreon.

Espeon had lost her brother. The one who she would play with when she was little. The one she would lay next to when she was afraid.

Even if he was no longer like that, she still had the memories of when he and she were younger. Espeon did not wish she hadn't done what she had, but she wished that his personality hadn't changed so drastically.

After a day and a night laying next to her brother, she finally got up. She would forget who he had become and only remember who he used to be. _My Brother. _

**So! How'd I do? Was the ending cool or lame? Please review telling me how I did. **


End file.
